GIRL X FRIEND
by bubbleteacouple
Summary: Sehun , siswa tukaran dari Seoul bertemu Luhan sekaligus adalah childhoodfriend nya ketika di Gangnam namun Luhan seolah olah menjauhinya . Luhan si yeoja imut yang cerewet dan tidak pernah jatuh cinta di sekolah itu. Manakala Sehun namja dingin yang hanya bisa dicairkan oleh Luhan namun halangan percintaan banyak HUNHAN! SLIGHT KAISOO! . GENDERSWITCH, MAAF TYPO BERTABURAN !
1. Chapter 1

GIRL X FRIEND

ITS HUNHAN !

DLDR

DONT BE A GHOSTIE

GENDERSWITCH

Oh Sehun melangkah masuk ke SM Art School di Gangnam dengan hati yang senang setelah dihantar oleh eommanya. Hari ini dia akan memulakan kuliah pertamanya di sekolah itu sebagai siswa baru. Sehun merupakan siswa pertukaran dari Seoul . Toh, Sehun juga pernah menetap di Gangnam di saat dia masih kecil hingga tamat sekolah dasar. Dia tersenyum mengingati memori memori nya dengan teman sewaktu kecilnya ketika di Gangnam.

Terdengar bisikan-bisikan halus yeoja yeoja di koridor yang terpesona dengan ketampanan seorang Oh Sehun. 'Cih, menyebalkan sekali, bisa tidak sekali sahaja orang orang tidak berbicara tentang ketampananku ,yah walaupun aku senang sekali sih' batinnya. Namun, di wajahnya semakin lebar rekahan bibir yang dipamerkan. Benar benar sengaja menebar persona. Dia terus merapikan dasi dan rambut kuningnya yang terpacak dan mencolok. "Hey, kau anak baru ya? Aku Kim Jongin tapi kau bisa memanggilku Kai , kerana bagiku nama Jongin terdengar kampung sekali sih hahaha, " Jongin terus tertawa sambil menghulurkan tangan nya ke arah Sehun . Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya 'Siapa ini, sok akrab sekali sih namun dia juga memiliki persona , siapa tahu kalau dia juga boleh bergandingan denganku sebagai jejaka tampan' , batinnya menyambut huluran tangan tersebut dengan wajah datar nya

"Aku Oh Sehun, usah sok akrab gitu sih Jongin . Ngomong ngomong bisa kau tunjukkan ku jalan untuk ke kelas 2-1 ?" Jongin terus memotong "Yak ! Panggil aku Kai sih dan wow ternyata kau sekelas denganku , ayo! " . Sehun terus menganggguk tanpa mempamerkan apa apa ekspresi walaupun dalam hati nya sudah amat bersyukur kerana mempunyai teman yang boleh diharap pada hari pertama nya disini .

Kelihatan dua yeoja genit sedang menghabiskan masa mereka dengan mengobrol didalam kelas. Mereka tampak akrab sekali. Sesekali mereka tertawa bahagia. Taeyeon songsaenim masuk ke kelas untuk memulakan pembelajaran

.Luhan POV

Aku mulai mengecek kehadiran semua orang di dalam kelas dan bersiap sedia untuk mengabarkan Taeyeon Songsaenim bahawa kehadiran hari ini mencapai seratus peratus, ya itu juga sebelum aku tertoleh melihat ke arah meja dan kerusi Kai.

Terusku menghampiri Kyungsoo, si yeoja bermata bulat , berambut hitam panjang dan berpipi mulus yang juga imut seperti diriku kkk lalu berbisik kepadanya "Yak , Kyungsoo ! Kemana saja sih namjachingu bodohmu itu? Sudah jam begini , songsaenim sudah berada di dalam kelas untuk mengambil kehadiran juga belum muncul muncul. Apa dia bolos lagi hari ini?" Kyungsoo sekadar memutarkan bola mata nya kerana muak dianggap sebagai yeoja chingu Kai hanya kerana Kai sering mengganggu serta mengobrol dengannya . "Luhannie yang manis lagi imut, mana mungkin sih aku bisa meminati si hitam itu , kau tahu bahawa cinta matiku hanya pada Junmyeon oppa. Biarkan saja kalau dia membolos , siapa peduli." Kata kyungsoo sambil tersenyum senyum memikirkan Junmyeon ataupun dikenali sebagai Suho. Aku hanya mendesah pelan.

Normal POV

Kelihatan Jongin dan seseorang di belakangnya sedang berlari lari untuk masuk ke kelas . Kemeja yang dipakai Jongin sudah acak acakan manakala dasinya sudah dilonggarkan kerana lelah berlari mungkin, manakala lelaki di belakangnya tetap kemas seperti awal pagi , dan jangan lupakan rambutnya yang tetap tersisir rapi ke atas tetap utuh disitu. Kai dengan keributannya berkata "Saem! Maaf aku telat kerana aku menemukan anak baru ini tadi dan membantunya untuk urusan yang masih belum selesai. Ckckck untung saja sama kelas. " Taeyeon Saem terus mendekati pintu kelas dan menyuruh siswa baru itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Annyeonghassayeo , Oh Sehun imnida. Aku siswa pertukaran dari Seoul , mohon bantuan ya, aku senang berada di sini". Kata Sehun lalu memberi tunduk hormat dan melemparkan senyum mautnya ke seisi kelas. Sehun terus meliarkan mata ke seisi kelas untuk mengecamkan wajah teman teman barunya , sampailah matanya terpaku kepada seseorang yang duduk di tepi tingkap. Seorang yeoja cantik dan imut , bermata bundar, berambut honey dan memiliki poni menutupi dahinya sedang memandang ke arahnya juga sambil menopang dagu

.DEG

DEG

DEG.

Wajah itu.

Mata itu.

Sehun ingat akan semuanya. Sejujurnya Sehun amat rindukan sosok itu sejak kepergiannya ke Seoul 5 tahun yang lalu. 'Aku harus mendekatinya' , batin Sehun.

Luhan POV

' Apa? Anak baru? Hahh biasa saja sih Jongin , paling paling tidak anak itu speisis sok tampan sepertimu. Mana anak itu? Sepanjang dua tahun aku menjalani kuliah disini , belum ada yang mampu menakluki hatiku yah itu kerana hatiku tidak pernah berubah dari mencintai seseorang yang sudah meninggalkan ku tanpa khabar. Kesal, memang.' Dan disaat aku sedang mengelamun sambil menopang dagu, aku terdengar ia mengatakan bahawa namanya Oh Sehun. Cih, cara menyebut namanya saja terdengar seperti sok keren. Tunggu sebentar . Apa? OH SEHUN ?

Dan disaat kami bertemu mata, jantungku hampir saja terkeluar.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Menyedari Sehun yang sedang dalam lamunan nya ketika memandang ke arah Luhan , seluruh murid turut memandang ke arah yeoja berdarah China itu. "Sehun, kau kenapa terusan menatap nya, jangan bilang bahwa kau sudah jatuh cinta lirikan pertama," bisik Kai. Sehun yang menyedari tingkah anehnya terus berasa malu . Tae songsaenim terus berkata "Oh Sehun , kau bisa duduk di tempatmu . Tempat di belakang Luhan kosong , kau bisa mendudukinya di sebelah Wu Yi Fan." Bagaikan sudah mengenali siapa yang dimaksudkan dengan Luhan , Oh Sehun terus berjalan ke arah kerusinya

.Sehun POV

'Dingin sekali wajah bocah disebelahku ini , bahkan langsung tidak berjabat tangan denganku atau sekadar memberi salam kenal. Ah , nanti saja setelah songsaenim keluar aku akan menyapa nya.' Aku terus melirik ke arah namja yang bernama Yi Fan di sebelahku ini dengan menggunakan ekor mata. Lumayan tinggi, wajah blasteran . Eropah mungkin ? Seperti sosok model dengan rambut acak acakan nya. Pasti digilai ramai wanita.

Normal POV

"Hai, namaku Oh Sehun. Kau Yi Fan , benar ?" ucap Sehun bersikap ramah setelah Tae Saem keluar dari kelas. Yi Fan terus menoleh dan berkata "Kau sudah mengatakan namamu tadi. Ya dan kau juga sudah mengetahui bahawa aku bernama Yi Fan tapi mereka memanggilku Kris. Itu adalah namaku ketika menetap di Kanada. " Sehun terlihat terangguk angguk manakala Kris terus mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Sehun dan berkata "Ku perhatikan wajahmu ketika di hadapan kelas tadi ketika kau merenung wajah Luhan. Kau sudah bermula untuk menyukai nya, bukan? Dalam mimpi sahaja , bocah. Hanya aku yang dibenarkan untuk memilikinya." Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya. Apa benar yang dikatakan oleh Kris? Setahunya Luhan itu yeoja keras kepala yang tidak mudah untuk jatuh cinta. Ah, mungkin saja dia telah berubah sih. Dia terus memperhatikan yeoja di hadapan nya itu yang tidak langsung berpusing ke belakang untuk menyapa. Yeoja itu sedari tadi asyik mengobrol dengan teman sebelahnya itu yang entah apalah nama nya yang Sehun tahu yeoja itu bermata bola golf. Sehun tertawa sendiri.

Waktu rehat tiba. Sehun telah mengumpul kekuatan nya untuk menyapa Luhan yang sudah dirindui nya selama lima tahun ini. "Tunggu sebentar Luhan , kau Luhan , iya kan? Masih ingat padaku?" tanya Sehun berharap bahawa gadis di hadapan nya ini akan menoleh anstusias dan memeluknya . Namun sangkaan Sehun meleset, gadis itu terus berkata " Iya , aku Luhan dan aku tidak tahu siapamu. Aku tidak mengenalmu dan kita tidak pernah bertemu." Kata Luhan dingin dan terus berjalan keluar kelas. 'Maaf Sehun, aku merindukanmu namun ini adalah balasan yang terbaik bagi kau yang meninggalkanku lima tahun lalu tanpa aba aba. Bukankah kau pernah berjanji bahwa tidak akan sesekali pergi jauh dariku?'

Sehun menatap hampa gadis yang baru saja keluar dari kelas itu. Dia yakin bahwa gadis itu sengaja berpura pura bahwa tidak mengenalinya. Mungkin kesalahannya di waktu silam yang menyebabkan gadis itu bertingkah begitu terhadapnya. Namun, dia akan berusaha untuk terus berbicara dengan teman sewaktu kecilnya itu, persetankan tatapan tajam Kris yang sedang menyandar di tepi dinding memerhatikan mereka.

"Yak Sehun, termenung lagi eoh? Ayo kekantin , aku sudar lapar lagipula aku mahu bertemu dengan BabySoo hahaha seharian ini aku belum berbicara dengannya kerana menguruskanmu." Kai yang entah dari mana muncul menyapa Sehun. Sehun terus berkata "BabySoo? Memangnya siapa babysoo Kai? Pacarmu? Ya sudah kita ke kantin terus. " Kai hanya tertawa dan berkata bahawa dia akan memperkenalkan BabySoo nya kepada Sehun ketika di kantin. Ketika tiba di kantin, kaki jenjang Kai terus berjalan menuju ke satu meja yang terletak di satu sudut sambil tersenyum sendirian. "Kyungsoo! BabySoo! Aku rindu sekali padamu hehehe" teriak Jongin padahal mereka belum tiba di meja itu. "Yak Kai , usah begitu dong! Jaga standardmu sih, lihat itu semua orang di kantin memandang aneh ke arah kita, aku jadi malu sih " gerutu Sehun di belakang Kai. Namun , peratus malu Sehun terus meningkat apabila Kai berhenti berjalan ketika tiba di meja yang diduduki oleh Luhan dan teman temannya

. 'Aduh, bagaimana bisa? Luhan pasti tidak suka aku berada di sini. Bisa bisanya dia memuntahkan makanan melihatku. Ngomong ngomong, yang mana sih Kyungsoo si pacar Jongin ? ' batin Sehun. "Sehun , kenalkan ini Do Kyungsoo dan yang di hadapannya ini Lu Han" kata Kai sambil terus menempel di sebelah Kyungsoo. Astaga apa apaan ini. Yeoja bermata bola golf ini pacarnya Kai? Sehun terus menyengir sambil berkata " Oh kamu Kyungsoo ya , yang duduk dihadapan Kris itu? Sejujurnya aku amat takut sih melihatmu dan matamu tapi kerana Kai ini pacarmu, ya sudah kita teman saja sih hehe. Ngomong ngomong, kau imut juga ya jika dilihat dari sudut hadapan hehe" . Kyungsoo terus merona malu. Luhan pula terus membulatkan matanya namun disorokkan daripada tatapan mereka. Kai pula terus mencantas " Soo ini baby ku ya , pantas saja dia imut Sehun ah.. Tapi jangan kau cuba cuba untuk mendekati Kyungsoo ya Sehun". 'Cih , memujinya imut juga bahkan dimarahi oleh Kai.' Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi diam terus berkata "Maafkan dia ya Sehun , dia memang begitu sih , padahal kami tidak pacaran sama sekali, dia ini memang menyebalkan dan suka mengangguku" kata Kyungsoo memperjelaskan hal sebenar sambil menjeling Kai marah. "Haha Sehun ah aku cuma bercanda kok . Tapi Soo, aku selalu akan mencintaimu hehe" . Kai terus menggombal.

Sehun dan Luhan sekadar memerhatikan situasi awkward itu. Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Luhan tersenyum apabila bertemu mata dengan Luhan

."Lu-"

"Diamlah"

"Waduh waduh""

Temuiku di rooftop setelah habis jam sekolah"Sehun bersyukur, setidaknya Luhan masih mahu bertoleransi dengannya."Baiklah , Nona Xi."Kai dan Kyungsoo menatap heran. "Tunggu. Jadi kalian saling kenal? Tapi perbualan kalian aneh sekali" Kata Kyungsoo sambil membulatkan lagi matanya. Kai hanya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Iya , kami saling kenal sewaktu kecil" Jawab Sehun ringkas.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Setelah tamat jam sekolah,Sehun segera memasukkan buku buku nya ke dalam tas ransel. Dia tidak sabar lagi untuk bertem

u dengan Luhan , manakala Luhan yang menduduki kerusi di hadapan Sehun seakan sengaja memperlambat kegiatan memasukkan buku ke dalam tas nya . "Kyungsoo ya, kau pulang dulu , oke ? Aku ada temu janji dengan seseorang setelah ini" kata Luhan . Kyungsoo hanya menatapnya sambi tersenyum dan berkata "Oh , temu janji kencan eoh dengan anak baru itu ? Ckckck pantas sekali" . "Kencan pantatmu kyungsoo. Ah apa apalah aku permisi dulu" . Sela Luhan lalu Kyungsoo menyambung "Ah , gak apa apa sih , aku akan mencari BaekHyun untuk pulang bersama . Lebih baik ku bergerak pantas sebelum Kim Kai tidak tahu diri itu mencari ku."

"Sehun, rumahmu di mana? Mau pulang bersamaku ?" Tanya Kai yang sudah bersiap sedia untuk pulang. "Kai , apa kau lupa bahwa Luhan mengajakku untuk berjumpa dengannya di rooftop pada jam ini ? Cih kau ini pikun juga ya haha ya sudah gak usah lagipula aku pulang dijemput oleh supir keluargaku ." . Kai hanya mengangguk lantas sebuah senyuman mesum tersungging dibibirnya " Baiklah Sehun , tetapi jangan berbuat onar ya sewaktu di belakang kami ! Di luar jam sekolah pula hahaha" . Sebuah jitakan oleh Sehun kena dikepalanya . "Bodoh , mana mungkin aku mencemarkan namaku sebagai pelajar baru disini " .

Sehun terus berlari anak untuk ke rooftop . Sial, dia terlambat hanya kerana ocehan Kai. Bagaimana jika Luhan sudah tiada disitu? Sehun terhengah hengah ketika tiba di rooftop. Akhirnya dia menemukan sosok yang dicari. Sosok itu sedang berdiri membelakanginya , sekadar melihat permandangan kota Seoul ."Luhan !" Seru Sehun. Luhan membalikkan tubuhnya dan kini mereka saling berhadapan . Luhan memulakan bicara "Oh Sehun , lama tidak bertemu. Kau terlihat semakin tampan dengan rambut itu dan kau juga sudah semakin meninggi " sambil tertawa renyah. Sehun sekadar tersenyum bangga namun masih menantikan kalimat seterusnya.

"Sehun, kau pasti bertanya mengapa aku menghindarimu terus. Sejujurnya , sewaktu mata kita bertemu di dalam kelas, aku sangat teruja. Iya sih , kawan yang tidak berhubung selama lima tahun bertemu kembali. Aku merasa sangat ingin memelukmu dan mengatakan bahwa aku merindukanmu, namun kutahan perasaan itu ketika aku teringat apa yang kau lakukan. Kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkanku , iya kan ? Kau selalu melindungiku di mana pun , bahkan kau juga sentiasa berusaha untuk menggembirakanku. Sehinggalah pada suatu hari ketika aku pulang dari liburan ke Jeju , aku melihat rumahmu telah kosong. Kau pergi tanpa pesan atau maklumat perhubungan. Di saat itu aku merasa sungguh kecewa dan sedih saat dimaklumkan oleh paman Kim bahwa keluargamu telah pindah ke Seoul . Dan sekarang kau kembali lagi . Aku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan ." Air mata mula mengalir di pipi yeoja cantik itu. Sehun sungguh tidak tega melihat keadaan itu lantas dia menghampiri Luhan dan memeluknya . Sehun tidak tahu kalau itu akan berhasil menenangkan Luhan atau apalah , yang pasti dia cuma ingin melakukannya

. "Shhhh Luhan , berhentilah menangis, aku disini. Aku merindukanmu. Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu kalau kami harus berpindah pada hari itu. Aku hanya mampu mengikut perancangan appaku dan kebetulan kau juga tidak berada di rumahmu ketika itu. Aku tidak punya waktu yang banyak ketika itu untuk sekadar meninggalkan petunjuk dirumahmu. Tapi kau masih ingat kan , aku meninggalkan boneka Superman di dalam pagar rumahmu sebelum aku berangkat. Aku mahu boneka itu terus menjagamu walaupun aku tiada lagi di situ. Nahh sekarang appaku bertukar kerja lagi kesini jadi nya aku harus kembali dan sekolah ini memang impianku sejak dulu. Tumben sekali bertemu kamu, hahaha kamu juga makin cantik sih pantas saja aku tidak berapa mengenalmu tadi hahaha " kata Sehun dan ayat terakhirnya adalah bertujuan untuk memecahkan Luhan memerah . Setelah lama terdiam , Luhan bersuara "Jadi begitu ya. Ya sudahla kalau begitu aku sudah memaafkanmu, terima kasih Sehun kerana telah menjagaku selama ini dan oh tidak , kurasa di kantin barusan kau bilang kalau Kyungsoo itu imut . Dasar namja ." "Kau itu cantik , Kyungsoo itu imut . Ada bedanya kan ? Lagipula aku tidak mau mati ditangan Kai sih".

Mereka tertawa bahagia. "Lu , kau masih tinggal di rumahmu dulu iya kan ? " soal Sehun . "Ya memangnya kenapa Hunnieyy" jawab Luhan dengan mengeluarkan panggilan manja untuk Sehun yang setelah lama tidak digunakan , "Tidak apa apa . Ayo pulang. Kau dijemput appamu ya , Tuan Xi yang garang itu hahaha " . Luhan hanya mencerutkan bibir nya . "Yah gak usah mempoutkan bibir begitu sih , Luhannie sudah tidak cantik sekarang" kata Sehun lagi. "Apa ? Tidak cantik ? " Luhan sudah menunjukkan tanda kemarahannya dan Sehun yang sudah mengenali sifat yeoja itu segera melarikan diri sebelum dipukul oleh Luhan . Pukulan sayang cuma.

Namun, disatu sudut kelihatan seorang namja tinggi sedang mengepal tangannya . "Sial" . Umpatnya. Posted from WordPress for Android


	4. Chapter 4

(Untitled)

CHAPTER 4

Pagi itu Sehun bersiap awal untuk ke sekolah. Dia berencana untuk berangkat bersama Luhan dengan menaiki mobil kesayangannya.

"Morning Oh Sehun , semangat sekali eoh mahu berangkat ke sekolah ? Apa anak appa ini sudah ketemu dengan pujaan hatinya ? " sapa Tuan Oh Leo yang sedang menikmati sarapannya. Sehun segera mengambil tempat dan berkata " Morning appa, ngomong ngomong appa masih ingat pada Luhan ? Xi Luhan yang sering bermain denganku sewaktu kecil , ternyata aku satu sekolah dengannya dan aku berencana untuk berangkat dengannya menaiki mobilku , bisa kan appa ? " Tuan Oh sekadar ber oh ria dan tersenyum mengingati Xi Luhan yang dahulunya polos dan suka berbicara itu. "Baiklah Sehun".

Sehun tiba di hadapan rumah Luhan . 'Hmmm tidak berubah sama sekali rumah ini ' gumamnya. Dia jadi merindui memori memori ketika mereka bersama dahulu . Sehun segera mengeluarkan ponsel Iphone 6 nya dan menghubungi Luhan yang memberikan nomor ponselnya kemarin."

APA ? KAU MENJEMPUTKU ? SEKARANG ? ASTAGA SEHUN AKU MASIH BELUM BERSIAP AISHH OH SEHUN MENYEBALKAN MENGAPA TIDAK KAU BERITAHU DARI AWAL" suara Luhan sudah naik lima oktaf menyebabkan Sehun terpaksa menjauhkan ponselnya daripada telinga . "Iya Luhan , aku tunggu dibawah ne hehe" Sehun tetap tersenyum walaupun gegendang telinganya sudah hampir pecah mendengar suara Luhan di pagi hari . Luhan tidak pernah berubah, Sehun tersenyum lagi

.5 menit kemudian , muncul seorang yeoja cantik keluar dari rumah itu dan menaiki mobil Sehun

. "Emmm maaf Luhan , aku cuma ingin mengejutkanmu jadi aku tidak tahu jika kau akan marah sekali" ucap Sehun . "Ya sudah gak apa apa lah Sehun , ayo berangkat . " Sepanjang perjalanan , Luhan melirik Sehun dengan ekor matanya . ' hmmm tampan sekali , apa Sehun sudah punya pacar ya di Seoul ? Sudahla , mungkin aku saja yang menyukainya dalam diam. '

" Kau kenapa Lu , usah melirik ku begitu , aku tahu aku ganteng haha " ucap Sehun . Luhan hanya menjulurkan lidahnya . "Sok tampan" umpatnya .

Ketika tiba di kawasan sekolah atau lebih tepat lagi apabila Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari perut kereta , serasanya seluruh siswa dan siswi di sekolah itu menatap mereka dan berbisik bisik. Ada yang kagum dengan ketampanan Sehun , ada yang heran dengan ke akraban mereka yah soalnya baru semalam mereka seperti bergaduh atau semacamnya , bahkan ada yang teruja dengan mobil Sehun . Tidak sedikit juga yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun dan Luhan cocok untuk digelar pasangan. Sehun hanya tersenyum canggung manakala Luhan sudah merah menahan malu dijadikan bahan tontonan awal pagi. Mereka ingin cepat berlalu dari situ.

Setibanya di kelas , tiba tiba ..."YAH ! LIHAT ITU PASANGAN SEJOLI SUDAH TIBA ! " teriak Park Chanyeol, namja bertelinga lebar dan bermata bulat yang suka membuat kekecohan di dalam kelas itu. Seluruh siswa memandang ke arah Sehun dan Luhan . Giliran Kai pula berteriak "Hey Sehun kurang ajar , ternyata kau lebih pantas dariku ya , bisa menakluki Luhan dalam masa sehari. Aku sendiri juga masih tidak bisa mengencani BabySoo ku. " Sehun hanya memilih untuk diam manakala Luhan yang sudah kemarahan lantas memarahi Kai " Diam Jongin , kami tidak jadian atau apalah itu aku tidak mahu mendengarnya lagi. " Akhirnya Sehun bersuara "Ya , lagipula Luhan ini bukanlah tipeku sama sekali " .

Semua siswa dan siswi terangguk angguk dan kelas mulai aman . Melainkan hati Luhan yang tidak aman. 'Oh jadi aku bukan tipe mu Sehun , kau hanya melayaniku sepantas teman rupanya , aku yang berlebihan mengharap' . Luhan tersenyum hambar. Sehun yang berada di tempat duduk di belakang Luhan berniat untuk mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Lu"

"Luhan menoleh ke di sebelah Sehun memulakan bicaranya

. "Jangan menganggunya Sehun,"Sehun mengernyitkan alisnya."Bukankah dia bukan tipe mu , untuk apa kau mencoba menggombalnya.""

"Tapi dia teman sewaktu kecilku" jelas Sehun padahal di dalam hatinya dia amat mencintai Luhan , sepertimana dia tidak mengetahui kalau Luhan juga mempunyai rasa yang sama

."Teman sewaktu kecil , ya? Hanya sekadar itu ? Tidak mungkin sih kau perlu repot repot untuk menjemputnya di rumah untuk ke sekolah . Ah aku tidak percaya , aku yakin kau pasti menyukai nya juga dalam diam dan ingat , hanya aku yang boleh mendekatinya sebelum kau pindah ke sini . Dan seterusnya juga akan begitu . Ngerti ? " kata Kris

BUGHKris melepaskan penumbuk sulung nya ke wajah Sehun . Sehun jatuh terduduk ke lantai.

"Kris ! Apa yang kau lakukan ?! " jerit Luhan

Sambil melepaskan penumbuk seterusnya , Kris berkata " Biar saja dia , ini adalah balasan kerana mempermainkanmu . "

Sehun segera bangkit . Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di hadapan Luhan . Dengan tenaga yang ada , dia menyepak Kris dengan sepenuh hati dan gilirannya untuk melepaskan tumbukan ."Jangan masuk campur urusan kami. Kau tidak mengerti sama sekali" Teriak Sehun di wajah Kris.

Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol datang untuk meleraikan persengketaan mereka kembali ke tempat asal , Luhan menghampiri Sehun.

"Sehun , kita harus ke ruang rawatan untuk membersihkan lukamu . Sekarang . Tidak ada penolakan, kau sekarang terlalu berantakan dengan memar memar itu" katanya sambil mengecek wajah Sehun .Sehun hanya menurut. Ketika tiba di ruang rawatan Luhan membersihkan luka luka di wajah Sehun dengan tekun. Sehun pula memerhatikan wajah Luhan yang berada di dekatnya . 'Cantik' batinnya."Maaf Sehun , keranaku kalian jadi bergaduh. Asal kau tahu Kris memang begitu , dingin dan tidak suka kalau melihat orang lain mendekatiku." Kata tertawa renyah . " Tidak apa , aku hanya shok dan panasaran . Kau menyukai nya juga atau bagaimana ?"Luhan terus bergumam "Tidak mungkin sih aku suka pada naga itu . Aku tidak menyukai sesiapa pun ketika di sekolah ini ."Sehun tersenyum. "Baguslah" . Katanya

"Bibi Oh pasti marah marah melihatmu begini . Hmmm aku yang bersalah .""Tidak Luhan , apa yang dikatakan oleh Kris memang benar ""Yang mana ?""Nanti saja hehe"Luhan pun dengan geram mencubit paha Sehun . Setelah selesai rawatan , mereka ke kelas.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

Keesokan hari nya , Sehun masih berasa sakit akibat luka luka di wajah nya. Dia berencana untuk tidak ke sekolah pada hari ini . Ah , appa dan eommanya pasti tidak tahu tentang pergaduhan nya. Sehun sekarang sudah berpindah masuk ke apartment yang dihadiahi oleh appanya . Apartment yang lebih hampir dengan sekolah .

Sehun bangkit dari kasurnya untuk menyediakan sarapan dan memakan obat . Setelah memakan obat , Sehun kembali beristirahat di kasur king nya sambil bermain game di PSP dan akhirnya kembali tertidur.

Waktu sekolah sudah tamat . Sial , dia lupa untuk memberitahu Luhan tentang keadaannya sekarang . Luhan pasti mengkhawatirkan nya dan berencana untuk ke rumah nya . Sehun menepuk jidatnya. Lebih baik dia segera menelepon Luhan sebelum Luhan berkunjung ke kediaman rasmi Tuan Oh .

Sehun membatalkan niatnya untuk menelepon. Dia tidak mau kendengar suara lima oktaf Luhan lagi lagi apabila mengetahui bahwa dia sudah tinggal berjauhan daripada keluarganya. Sehun memutuskan untuk mengirim pesan singkat yang mengandungi alamat apartment nya. Setelah itu , Sehun segera bangkit untuk ke kamar mandi .

Setengah jam kemudian , di saat Sehun sedang menonton tv , kedengaran suara suara keriuhan di pintu apartment nya . Sehun segera berjalan ke arah situ dan mendekatkan telinganya ke arah pintu

. "Apa ini benar apartment Sehun ? Kaya sekali sih bocah itu" Kedengaran suara Kai . Oh , jadi dia mampir juga ya . Benar benar teman prihatin tetapi tidak usah sih mempersoalkan rumahku.

"Shh diamlah Kai , kau berisik sekali " - Kyungsoo

"Kalian ini sama sahaja kalau ku nikahi kalian berdua pasti meriah . Sudahla ayo masuk " - Luhan

Sehun tertawa dan sebelum Luhan sempat mengetuk pintu , Sehun sudah membukanya .

"Yak Oh Sehun ! Kau ini mengapa tidak mengabarkan ku bahwa kau tidak akan hadir pada hari ini ? Aku khawatir sekali tahu . Bagaimana keadaanmu ? Apa sudah baikan setelah seharian membolos ? " serang Luhan bertubi tubi.

Sehun termangu mangu sendirian . 'Luhan ini , setidaknya bertanya dengan wajah yang manis dong ' ujarnya di dalam hati. Menyedari keadaan itu , Kyungsoo terus berkata " Hahh apa kamu ini Luhan , setidaknya kita duduk dulu di sofa iya kan Sehun " sambil tersenyum.

Sehun mengiyakan. Mereka berempat berjalan ke ruang tamu dan mulut milik Kai tidak menunjukkan tanda tanda untuk berhenti mengangumi apartment Sehun."Wah besar sekali dan nyaman . Kau tinggal sendiri ? Bahkan terlihat seperti diuruskan oleh seorang perempuan kerana kemas ." Dan bla bla bla .Sehun mengiyakan semua pertanyaan Kai dan memberitahu mereka bahwa itu adalah hadiah dari appanya."Kapan kapan saja kau bisa berkunjung atau bermalam disini Jongin ah , lagipula aku kesunyian disini "

"Aku mau sekali" sahut Jongin

.Mereka makan dan mengobrol sesama sendiri , Sehun juga memberitahu bahwa dia akan ke sekolah pada hari esok kerana dia sudah baikan. Luhan menyerahkan tugasan tugasan pembelajaran kepada jam kemudian mereka bertiga meminta izin untuk pulang . Sehun berterima kasih di atas kunjungan mereka .

Di saat Luhan melangkah pergi , Sehun menarik tangannya ."Kau kenapa , Sehun ? Merindukan ku eoh ? Haha"

"Iya , tunggu sebentar ne , lagipula aku mau membicarakan sesuatu."

"KAI , KYUNGSOO KALIAN PULANG DULU SAJA YA , AKU ADA HAL YANG MAHU DIBICARAKAN DENGAN LUHAN . " Jerit Sehun kepada Kaisoo yang telah berada di muka pintu .Kai segera menjawab bahawa dia baik baik saja , lagipula kan ada Kyungsoo dengannya .

"Mwo? Aku harus pulang dengan nya ? Shireo! " kata Kyungsoo ."Ayolah Kyungsoo , kami hanya mau memberi kalian waktu untuk berkencan " - Luhan

Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan terpaksa berjalan bersama Kai yang tersenyum senyum sendirian .

Sehun memulakan bicara "Lu , kemarilah duduk disampingku " . Luhan hanya menurut dan sekali lagi mengumpul kekuatan untuk berhadapan dengan Luhan .

"Lu , aku mencintaimu. "

"Mwo?" Cantas Luhan.

"Sabar dulu ne, tunggu aku habis bicara . Kau mungkin berpikir terlalu awal untukku menungkapkannya tapi percayalah , bahawa aku sudah mencintaimu sebelum aku pindah lagi. Kau tahu kan aku selalu melindungimu setiap waktu . Ketika itu aku berpikir bahwa itu hanyalah perasaan sayang terhadap teman , namun setelah aku berpindah , aku merasa kekosongan di dalam hati dan ketika itu baruku sedar yang aku telah mencintaimu . Jujur saja , ketika di Seoul aku tidak pernah mengencani sesiapa kerana aku hanya bercita cita untuk memilikimu , Lu , yahh walaupun aku ini tampan dan bergaya sekali kok . Di saat Kris menghajarku semalam , aku semakin yakin bahwa aku mencintai mu. Aku sengaja bilang bahwa kau bukanlah tipe ku kerana aku takut kau tidak suka padaku, namun di saat ini aku tetap ingin memberitahumu , kau mahu atau tidak terpulang Lu . Lu han , would you be my girlfriend ? Aku berjanji walaupun setelah tamat sekolah pun kita akan tetap bersama " kata Sehun terbata bata.

Luhan merasakan air mata di pelipis nya. Segera dikesat oleh nya

."Lu , kenapa kau menangis ? Aku minta ma-"

"Sehun bodoh"

."Eh ? Mengapa ?"

" Aku juga sebenarnya menyukaimu dan mencintaimu sekian lama . Kau tahu , di sekolah ini aku juga bahkan tidak pernah menyukai sesiapa , walaupun si naga Kris yang tampan itu berkali kali menyatakan perasaannya terhadapku . aku tidak menyangka bahwa akan bertemu mu di sini , Sehun . Dan aku mau , menjadi yeoja chingu mu Oh Sehun " , kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Terima kasih , Luhan . Aku akan memberitahu naga jelek itu bahwa kau adalah pacarku besok ." Kata Sehun sambil tertawa

."Dan aku akan mencungkil mata sesiapa yang berani memandang dan mendekatimu setelah ini " kata Luhan

.Sehun bergidik ngeri dan mereka tertawa sambil berpelukan .

TBC


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

Sehun dan Luhan keluar dari perut kereta dan berjalan beriringan ke kelas. Namun pada pagi ini mereka berjalan berpegangan tangan. Mereka terus masuk ke dalam kelas

."Hey kalian udah jadian ya ?" teriak Park Chanyeol yang berada di hujung kelas . Sehun dan Luhan hanya tersipu malu dan Sehun mengangguk . "Wahh , chukkae kalian ! Kalian cocok sekali " sahut Jongdae si kotak kardus yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol. "Ya benar itu , asal kau tahu ya , Luhan itu kan keras kepala dan cerewet sekali sih , semoga betah melayani karenah nya Sehun hahaha " kata Suho si Ketua OSIS . Luhan berasa ingin sekali menyumbat mulut sang pujaaan hati Kyungsoo itu dengan penyapu.

"Ya sudah sih kalian , mereka sudah malu sekali haha , asal kalian tahu ya semalam mereka jadian setelah kami berkunjung ke rumah Sehun lalu Luhan menghalau ku dan Kyungsoo ,ternyata untuk bermesraan berdua bersama Sehun hahaha" sahut Kai pula. Seisi kelas terus tertawa galak. "Diam kau hitam , kau itu bila hendak jadian bersama BabySoo mu itu ?" Sehun bersuara . Kai terus menjawab

" Haha iya , Soo ah , selepas sekolah nanti kau mau kan menemaniku ke satu tempat ?" . Kyungsoo hanya memberi pandangan maut nya

.Dalam keriuhan kelas itu , Kris duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya kedinding. 'Jadi mereka sudah jadian . Setidaknya aku harus melupakan Luhan. Mungkin ini saatnya aku harus mengalah , hahh' batinnya

. "Hey bocah . " panggil Kris kepada Sehun . Sehun segera menoleh . "Jaga Luhan dengan baik. Jika aku mendengar kau menyakitinya aku tidak akan teragak agak untuk memukulmu lagi" lanjutnya lagi

. "Terima kasih Kris , ternyata kau tidak seburuk yang ku sangka kan haha" Kris hanya tersenyum .

"Kita teman?"

"Teman"

Mereka berdua terus berjabat tangan.

Setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi , Kai terus memasukkan buku bukunya ke dalam tas nya lalu mengejar Kyungsoo yang sudah keluar dari kelas. "Kyungsoo ah! Ayo temaniku jalan jalan oke " ujar Kai setelah berjaya menyaingi langkah Kyungsoo. "Oh Kai, lain kali saja sih , aku sudah punya janji dengan Suho untuk pergi ke toko buku" jawab Kyungsoo seadanya. "Begitu . Hmmm baiklah . Kau pulang dengan apa ? Suho menghantar atau tidak ?" "Iya sih , aku ini kan calon pacar nya hahaha baiklah Jongin , aku permisi ya". Kai hanya tersenyum miris mendengar ayat Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo POV

Dimana sih Suho? Aku sudah menunggunya selama setengah jam. Ah , lebih baik aku menunggu sedikit waktu lagi . Tidak ada ruginya menunggu Suho. Kyungsoo masih setia di hentian bis. Sepuluh menit kemudian , Kyungsoo melihat Suho sedang berjalan keluar dari pagar sekolah sambil tertawa bersama yeoja berdimple dan manis

.'Siapa itu ? Bukankah dia Yixing dari kelas sebelah?' Kyungsok berasa sakit hati melihat kemesraan mereka , namun dia tetap memaniskan wajahnya melangkah ke arah mereka. "Hai kalian . Suho, apa kau masih ingat dengan temu janji kita?" tanya Kyungsoo to the terlihat serba salah. "Astaga Soo ! Aku lupa . Maafkan aku kyungsoo , lagipula aku telah berjanji dengan Nona Zhang untuk menghantar Yixing pulang ke rumah. Kau bisa kan pulang sendiri?" tanya Suho .

'Bodoh.' rutuk Kyungsoo. Sakit sekali rasanya. "Iya tak apa apa".

Suho dan yixing hanya tersenyum dan berlalu pergi menaiki mobil Suho.

Kyungsoo terus mendudukkan dirinya di stesen bis sambil menangis . Bagaimana sekarang ? Suho telah meninggalkannya. Dan beginikah rasa sakitnya cinta nya tidak dibalasi bahkan Suho bisa berjalan dengan Yixing , pacarnya mungkin .

Cuaca bertambah buruk dan hujan mulai turun. Kyungsoo tiba tiba teringatkan Kai. Dia segera menelepon Kai untuk menjemputnya.

"Astaga Kyungsoo! Kenapa denganmu?" ujar Kai apabila tiba di stesen bis . Namun , Kyungsoo hanya terdiam dan mengesat air matanya. "Ya sudah sih , pakai jaket ku dan kuhantar pulang"Kai tidak ada pilihan lain selain memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menaiki motorsikal mahalnya di dalam hujan yang deras

.Kyungsoo di belakang Kai hanya berdiam diri. 'Kai sentiasa ada di sampingku. Kenapa aku tidak pernah menghargainya,?'


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER 7

Kai memberhentikan motorsikalnya di hadapan rumah Kyungsoo kelihatan agak sederhana dan tidak semewah rumah keluarganya. Namun, terasa kehangatan di dalam rumah tersebut, berbeza sekali dengan rumah keluarganya yang dingin

. "Kita sudah sampai"

"Terima kasih Kai, aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika tiadamu" ujar Kyungsoo

."Biasa saja Soo , ini kan memang tanggungjawabku ? Haha" balas Kai .

Kyungsoo tersenyum. Kai langsung terpana. Ini adalah pertama kali Kyungsoo tersenyum ikhlas di hadapannya

.Setelah pulang dari sekolah , Sehun dan Luhan terus menuju ke kota untuk bersiar siar . Namun , cuaca hujan yang buruk telah menyebabkan mereka terkandas di dalam bubble tea shop . Yah , asal kau tahu saja Sehun tidak bisa menyetir di dalam hujan lebat , itu akan membahayakan nya dan Luhan. Lagipula Sehun sengaja ingin mentraktir Luhan bubble tea. Sehun hafal bebar kegemaran yeojachingu nya itu dari dulu. Sehun mampir ke meja mereka dengan membawa satu bubble tea perisa cokelat dan dua bubble tea perisa taro

. Luhan mengernyitkan alisnya "Sehun , kenapa kau memesan dua perisa taro ? Memangnya siapa yang mahu minum itu semua? " " Tentu saja kau Lu, sudah lama aku tidak mentraktirmu bubble tea kekeke" ujar Sehun gembira .

"Yak Sehun kau ini pabo juga ya . Cuaca sedang dingin kau malah memesan dua gelas untukku dan apa kau mahu melihatku gemuk kerana minum dua gelas sekaligus ?" soal Luhan .

Sehun mencurutkan bibirnya.

" Cerewet sekali sih , lagipula minum bubble tea aja sudah berpikiran akan gemuk hahahaha oke aku minta maaf aku lupa hujan diluar sana . Gak usah marah marah sih kita bawa pulang kerumah aja ya," . Luhan tertawa dan berkata " Cerewet ini yeoja chingu mu juga, iya kan ? Lagipula kalau aku sudah gemuk mana mungkin Sehun masih mau menyayangiku " Sehun menepuk jidatnya "Astaga Lu , tidak apa apa kok. Kau gemuk atau tua berkedut aku tetap sayang sih hahaha."

"Chagi aku mahu ke toilet sebentar ya , kau duduk diam diam disini oke , pakai jaket ku ini aku tahu kau kesejukan " ujar Sehun lalu melepaskan jaket jeans nya lalu memakaikannya kepada Luhan

. Luhan hanya mengangguk dan tersenyum .' Prihatin skali sih Sehun. Dan apa apaan itu ? Dia memanggilku chagi ? Ahh Sehun sayang beruntung aku memilikimu '.

Sedang Luhan mengelamun , seseorang datang duduk dihadapan nya . Dia agak kaget kerana yang di hadapannya adalah buka Sehun , tetapi Park Chanyeol yang terkenal kerana sifatnya yang suka menjahili orang lain dikelas itu tapi dia tidaklah jahat sama sekali , hanya dia bersifat agak nakal . Dan oh ya , Park Chanyeol baru saja putus dengan yeoja chingu genit dan cantiknya bernama Byun Baekhyun dua hari yang lalu. Pantas saja dia keseorangan

."Hai Luhan , berseorangan ? " sapanya sambil mempamerkan senyum idiot nya itu

."Hai err Chanyeol , hehe tidak sih , aku bersama Sehun . Dia ke toilet sebentar ""

"Oh begitu"

"Kau saja ?"

" Iya aku sendiri , kau tau kan bahwa aku sudah putus sama Baeki "Luhan mengangguk . Mana mungkin tidak tahu sih , satu sekolah gempar dengan kisah bahwa mereka putus cinta . Park Chanyeol itu anak brandalan manakala Byun Baek itu salah satu ratu cantik di sekolah nya.

"Iya sih Lu , cuba kalau saja aku lebih bertindak pantas dari Sehun , pasti aku sudah mendapatkanmu setelah putus sama Baeki haha""

"Tidak semudah itu mencari pengganti Tuan Park . Itu tandanya kau seperti tidak mencintai Baekhyun dengan bersungguh sungguh""

"Luhan kau tahu kan kalau aku juga menyukaimu dari dulu ? Aku adalah antara namja namja yang berusaha untuk mendekati mu . Cuma aku berhenti mengejarmu setelah aku bersama Baeki. Namun itu tidak memungkinkanku untuk terus melupakanmu . Dan oh rasanya sudah lama aku ingin merasai bibir ini "

Chanyeol segera merapatkan posisi mereka . "Apa yang kau cuba lakukan Chanyeol ?" tanya Luhan takut takut . Dimana Sehun sih. "Tenang saja Lu , aku hanya ingin bermain main" kata Chanyeol lagi. Belum sempat Chanyeol mencium Luhan , pipi Chanyeol telah ditumbuk terlebih dahulu oleh Oh Sehun .

"Brengsek kau Chanyeol ! Apa yang kau lakukan hah ?! "

"Se-sehun " Chanyeol cuba bangkit . Dia berasa agak malu kerana tertangkap oleh Sehun . Dia tidak menyangka bahwa Sehun akan datang secepat ini .

"Tenang lah Sehun , aku cuma ingin bermain main tadi "

"Bermain main seenak jidatmu ! Kau mau bermain main apa dengan yeoja ku ?! Pantas saja kau putus sama Baekhyun . Pergi dari sini sekarang juga sebelum kau kuhabisi " marah Sehun ."

"Cih , jaga perkataan mu anak baru. Kau belum mengenal aku siapa . Aku pergi dulu , Luhan ." ujar Chanyeol sambil tersenyum ke arah Luhan dan berlalu pergi dengan wajah nya yang sedikit berdarah."Chagi , kau tidak apa apa ? Apa yang dia lakukan kepadamu ? " tanya Sehun . Namun , melihat Luhan yang sedari tadi menangis dia mengurungkan niat untuk bertanya . Dia segera memeluk Luhan dan membawa Luhan masuk ke mobil nya .

"Park Chanyeol sialan . Masuk kali ini sudah dua orang yang bergaduh denganku. " "Mianhae Sehun , gara gara aku semua ini terjadi hiks " sela Luhan . "Shh tidak apa apa Lu , dia yang bersalah "

"Terima kasih Sehun kerana datang tepat pada waktu nya untuk menyelamatkanku. Kau memang tidak pernah gagal untuk melindungiku"

"Tidak ada apa apa sih Luhan , aku yang bertanggungjawab untuk melindungimu pada saat ini . Apa gunanya aku , kan ?" tanya Sehun sambil tersenyum . "Ngomong ngomong , apa yang cuba Chanyeol lakukan padamu tadi ?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan kemudian menceritakan peristiwa di mana perbualannya dengan Chanyeol bermula sehinggalah Chanyeol berusaha untuk mencium bibir nya . Sehun mendesah kesal .

"Sialan kau Park Chanyeol , aku saja masih belum bisa mendapatkan ciuman Luhan , seenakmu sahaja . " Gerutu Sehun dengan suara rendah namun Luhan masih dapat mendengar nya

."Kau bilang apa barusan , Sehun sayang ? " Luhan bertanya.

"Ti-tidak apa apa"Luhan tertawa .

CUP

.Luhan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun dan menariknya kembali dalam waktu yang singkat. Sehun terpana dan serasa mahu pitam . Kemudian dia tersenyum kepada Luhan .

"Berani sekali eoh" . Kata Sehun kemudian menarik kepala Luhan untuk menyambung ciuman tadi

. "Saranghae"

"Nado"


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

Sehun memakir mobilnya di rumah Tuan Xi ."Kau tidak mau mampir dulu ? Terlalu berbahaya untukmu menyetir dalam hujan lebat begini. Barusan saja kau hampir menabrak pejalan kaki" ujar Luhan .Sehun kelihatan berfikir sejenak dan kemudian berkata "Hmm baiklah . Usul yang bagus. Lagipula aku sudah lama sekali tidak ketemu Bibi Xi hehe"

.Luhan melangkah masuk kedalam rumahnya . "Eomma ! Eomma aku pulanggg" . Bibi Xi kelihatan terkocoh kocoh dari dapur untuk menyambut putri tunggalnya yang baru pulang . "Kau kemana saja sih Luhan , jam begini baru pulang . Dan siapa ini ? Namjachingu mu eoh? " tanya bibi Xi sambil memerhatikan Sehun dari atas ke bawah.

"Aku Sehun, bibi. Oh Sehun. Masih ingat padaku ? Aku pindah ke Seoul lima tahun lalu dan akhirnya aku kembali ke sini ." Ujar Sehun. Bibi Xi terus berkata " Sehun ? Oh astaga Sehun ! Teman luhan saat kecil , kalian rapat sekali diwaktu itu. Sekarang kau sudah semakin tampan ya , pantas saja berjaya mengencani Luhan." Sehun ketawa. Luhan terus berujar "Yakk! Eomma mau mengatakan bahwa aku ini hanya memilih lelaki ganteng begitu ?" Eommanya hanya mengangguk dan mereka tertawa lagi

Sehun tiba di apartmentnya pada malam hari . 'Ahh , lelah sekali sih hari ini.' Setelah mandi , dia membaringkan dirinya ke atas kasur sa

mbil mengetikkan pesan kepada Luhan melalui Kakao Talk.

Selamat malam Xiao Lu yang cantik. Tidur nanti mimpikanku ya hehehe - sehun

Selamat malam juga Sehun sok tampan ! Iya pasti :') -luhan

Sehun kemudian terlena.

Keadaan di sekolah baik baik sahaja pada hari ini , ya setidaknya sehingga saat ini . Hari ini ada ekstrakulikuler yang mewajibkan setiap pelajar memasuki satu atau lebih daripadanya . Luhan memusing kan badannya menghadap Sehun."Sehun, kau memilih club apa ?" tanya nya."Oh , aku pergi ke club dance sama Kai . Kau tahu kan bahwa aku sangat minat dengan dance . Kau gimana?" jawab Sehun"Iya gimana aku bisa terlupa bahawa dance skill mu itu sama saja seperti Kai . Aku emm aku ke club vocal saja bersama Kyungsoo dan setelah itu aku ke club dance kerana aku ahli dalam keduanya hehe tapi sudah tentu aku lebih jagoan vocal sih "Sehun terangguk angguk . "Baiklah Lu , kita jumpa saja nanti di club dance ya !" dan mereka bersurai.

Sehun dan Kai sudah berganti pakaian yang akan memudahkan mereka untuk dance. Mereka berdua menjadi tumpuan para pelajar kelab dance pada hari itu kerana mereka terlihat sama jaguh dan cekap. Separuh masa pertama kemudian , muncul beberapa orang daripada kelab lain untuk menjalani latihan dance . 'Dimana Luhan ?

'Di saat itu Sehun terlihat Baekhyun yang baru saja melangkah bersama yeoja berdimple bernama Yixing ke club itu. Sehun segera menghampiri mereka , siapa tahu Baekhyun tahu keberadaan Luhan , mereka kan satu club vocal."Baekhyun ah , apa kau melihat Luhan? " tanya Sehun .Namun Yixing yang menyahut " Ah, aku ternampaknya ketika di toilet tadi , Sehun" .Sehun mengangguk angguk. Setelah Yixing mampir ke ruang dance , Baekhyun malah mendekati Sehun.

"Sehun , aku mendengar bahwa kau berkelahi dengan Chanyeol ketika diluar sekolah ya ? Apa dia menyakitimu ? Ya ampun kasihan sekali kamu , maafkan dia ya dia memang begitu " katanya sambil memeriksa wajah hanya tertawa dan berkata " Tidak ada sih Baek , dia tidak menyakiti fizikalku sama sekali , tenang aja. Ayo ke ruang dance"

Baekhyun pun berkata "Tapi Sehun , bisa kau ajari aku dance ? Aku tidak terlalu mahir dan ku dengar bakatmu sama seperti Kai""Iya bisa aja , ayo" ujar Sehun tanpa mengetahui niat Baekhyun yang sudah tertarik dengannya . Baekhyun sebenarnya tahu dance , ia cuma mahu meraih perhatian Sehun

.Dan ketika Sehun mengajari nya step step dance , Baekhyun dengan sengaja menghilangkan imbangan dirinya dan Sehun yang terkejut segera saja menarik BaekHyun kedalam dakapannya . Wajah mereka amat dekat sehingga detak jantung Baekhyun menjadi pantas."Baek , apa kau baik baik saja ? Ada yang sakit ?" tanya Sehun."Ah iya , disini betisku sakit aduh" Baekhyun sekadar meraih perhatian .

Dan Sehun yang prihatin terus saja mengangkat Baekhyun ala bridal style menuju ke ruang sakit .

Sementara itu Luhan yang berada dia sebalik dinding hanya melihat kepergian Sehun . Dia melihat . Semuanya . Sejak Baekhyun melangkah masuk

. 'Ya tuhan , dugaan apa lagi ini ' batinnya .

Luhan mengurungkan niat untuk masuk ke club itu . Dia terus menelepon paman Song untuk menjemputnya yang sudah kacau

.Apabila sampai di rumah , Luhan menangis sepuasnya .


	9. Chapter 9

Maaf ini bukan new chapter , author juga penasaran mau dilanjutin atau tidak . Yahh kerana review nya juga sedikit.

Dan satu hal yang harus kalian tahu ialah author bukan indonesian ya, hehehe

Aku malaysian , pantas saja jika bahasaku bertaburan .

Oke , siapa yang mau dilanjutin mohon review .

No review = END


	10. Chapter 10

Yahh kerana ada review jadi aku lanjut ya.

WARNING !

TYPO

!BAHASA INDONESIAKU JELEK! HAHA YA SUDAH.

CHAPTER 9

Luhan tidak keluar daripada kamarnya sejak dia pulang tadi . Eommanya juga sudah naik bingung gimana caranya hendak mengajaknya makan malam.

LUHAN POV

Aish , eomma menyebalkan sekali. Aku cuma mau bersendirian. Kuraih ponselku yang tergeletak di atas lantai kamar ku. Dalam kegelapan , aq mengecek satu persatu notifikasi yang ada.

Hmm. 34 misscalled from Sehun Sayang , 58 chats from Sehun Sayang .

Aku membuka chat tersebut . Rata ratanya tentang Sehun yang penasaran mengapa aku tidak membalas pesan dan taliponnya

."Luhan, kenapa kau tidak hadir ke club dance ?"

"

Luhan, dimana kau?"

"Chagi, mengapa kau tidak mengangkat talipon ? Kau marah padaku ?"

"Aku minta maaf ne, pasti aku berbuat silap tapi kumohon jelaskan."

Aku berdecak kesal. Oh Sehun memang tidak menyedari kesilapannya , mungkin dia berpikiran bahwa dia bisa seenaknya di belakang ku. Mati saja kau bersama Baeki anggota trio bebek jagoan dance itu. Aku jadi heran mengapa dia bisa terpeleset disaat bersama Sehun. Sebegitu mempersonakah Sehunku ? Ah sudahlah lebih baikku tidur.

SEHUN POV.

Masuk kali ini saja sudah 40 misscalled kubuat kepada Luhan , namun sepertinya dia mematikan ponselnya . Aku membaling Iphone ku ke sebarangan arah . Aku tidak peduli lagi , ponsel bisa dibeli. Namun jiwa seorang Luhan yang cerewet dan rapuh ? Memangnya apa salahku ? Aku tidak habis pikir . Tiba tiba aku teringat peristiwa ku saat bersama Baekhyun tadi. Cara aku mengangkat Baekhyun . Oh astaga apa dia melihatnya ? Mati gue . Sehun mengerang frustasi sambil mengacak acakkan rambutnya .Sehun tidak bisa tidur lena semalaman memikirkan Luhan.

Dia terbangun pada jam tiga pagi lantas flashback tentang nya dan Baekhyun terlintas dikepala.

FLASHBACK ON.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun ke UKS sekolah . Dia segera memeriksa kalau ada ketegangan urat di kaki Baekhyun . Dia mengurut urut kaki Baekhyun . 'Aduh bagaimana bisa , aku kan hanya mengajarinya step ringkas .' Sehun memandang Baekhyun yang terlihat kesakitan dan Baekhyun yang merasa dirinya diperhatikan terus menggenlinjang ke depan tanda masih berasa sakit . 'Astaga apa apaan itu kenapa dia semakin menunjukkan buah dadanya kedepan aishhh' .

"Selesai" ucap Sehun , tidak mau berlama lama . "Terima kasih ya Sehun , aku minta maaf kerana telah merepotkanmu." "Tak apa"

.CUP

Pipi Sehun dicium oleh BaekHyun sekilas . "Apa apaan kau Baek ?" tanya Sehun dingin . Dia tidak suka memberi kebebasan kepada yeoja selain Luhan. "Hanya sebagai tanda terima kasih" ujar Baekhyun tersenyum dan berlalu pergi .

FLASHBACK OFF

SEHUN POV

Aku berasa semakin bersalah terhadap Luhan . Semoga saja dia tidak lihat part itu kerana aku yakin bahwa dia tidak melihat sesiapapun di UKS . Tapi , aku kan tidak melayani Baekhyun dengan mesra ? Aku ini namja dingin , Lu. Apa kau masih tidak bersyukur ?Sehun larut dalam pemikirannya dan tertidur kembali.

Pagi ini Sehun bangun lambat dari kebiasaannya . Ketika dia tiba di kediaman Tuan Xi , eomma Luhan mengatakan bahwa Luhan sudah berangkat bersama appa nya .'Cih , dia mau menghindariku ataupun aku yang telat bangun ?

'Sehun masuk ke dalam kelas. Terlihat Luhan sedang mengobrol ria bersama Minseok si yeoja berpipi pau dan oh Kris juga menyertai mereka . Disaat Luhan menyedari bahwa Sehun memandangi mereka , Luhan terus bercanda mesra dengan Kris .'Apa itu cara baru untuk membuatku cemburu ? Konyol sekali ' batin Sehun

Sehun memasang tampang datarnya ketika tiba di tempat duduknya . Minseok yang menyedari kehadiran nya terus berdiri dan memohon maaf lalu pergi ke tempat asalnya. Luhan memutarkan bola matanya malas dan memusingkan badannya ke hadapan.

"Kalian kenapa ? Bergaduh? " Kris tertawa .Sehun mendekatkan dirinya kepada Kris dan berbisik "Aku juga tidak tahu , memangnya mood wanita itu sering berubah ubah ya ,?""Bodoh Sehun , apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya ? Haha iya menurutku sepanjang aku menjadi seorang playboy handalan sekolah ini yah begitulah wanita , bisa berubah mood dalam waktu semenit "

'Oh playboy ya , namun masih tetap aja menyukai Luhanniey ckckck'

'"Oh begitu ya , hahaha nanti aku memujuknya oke . Bisa kau menlistkan cara cara untuk memujuk wanita?" tutur Sehun polos."Kau ini memang pabbo ya , wajahmu saja terlihat seperti playboy . Memangnya kau pernah berkencan atau tidak sih ? Ya sudah nanti saja kita bicara soal ini, aku harus bertemu seseorang di kelas sebelah . " ujar Kris meremehkan dan segera bangkit untuk bertemu dengan yeoja anak kelahiran China yang telah menarik perhatian nya .

Sehun memandang punggung Kris . Dia harus bersikap sok gentle , yah walaupun pada hakikatnya dia tidak mengetahui tentang cinta. Kerana dia tidak boleh terlihat konyol dihadapan segera bangkit dari kerusinya. Dia terus duduk mencangkung di tepi meja Luhan sambil mengerjapkan matanya berkali kali. Dia harus berusaha.

"Lu , tatap aku"Luhan hanya berdiam sambil memandangnya."Apa kau marah?"

PLETAKKK

Luhan memukul kepala Sehun dengan buku Fisika yang dua kali lipat lebih tebal dari buku lain . Sehun mengaduh kesakitan .

"Hey Luhan apa yang kau lakukan ? Bersikap baiklah pada namjachingumu " ujar Kai yang entah bila duduk berhadapan dengan Kyungsoo untuk mengobrol."Diam kau Kkamjjong , kau tidak tahu apa yang namja playboy ini lakukan terhadapku"

.""Aku ? Playboy ? Hell no ! Bercinta saja aku tidak pernah ! " Protes Sehun ."Kau pikir aku tidak melihat apa yang kau lakukan bersama yeoja bebek itu di ruang dance ?"

Yeoja bebek ? BaekHyun ?

"Baek-baekhyun ya ? Itu sih bisa kujelasin , chagi . Di saat dia memintaku untuk mengajarnya dance step , dia terpeleset dan aku terpaksa menyambutnya ,jika tidak dia terjatuh ke lantai. Dia seperti kesakitan lalu akulah yang seharusnya bertanggungjawab untuk membawa nya ke UKS . Sungguh , aku tidak berniat apapun aku cuma mahu menolongnya. Jangan begini Lu , kau jelek sekali jika merajuk ." kata Sehun .

Luhan terus membulatkan matanya , namun bukan kerana sehun mengatakannya jelek melainkan

"Mwo ? Baeki si anggota trio bebek itu meminta mu mengajari nya dance ? Bahkan satu sekolah mengetahui bahwa anggota trio bebek yang terdiri daripada Baeki , Yixing dan Tao itu jagoan dalam dance , bahkan pernah bersama sama Kai untuk menyertai dance competition mewakili sekolah . "

"Benar Sehun . Aku bahkan heran melihat Baekhyun memintamu mengajari nya semalam " sahut Kai .Luhan memincingkan matanya."Bermakna kau telah diperbodohkan Sehun , tapi aku yakin bahwa Baekhyun mempunyai misi nya sendiri . Kau harus lebih berhati hati dengan nya kalau kau masih menyayangiku."

Benar sekali, Sehun berasa diperbodohkan. Dia sebagai siswa baru tidak tahu bagaimana tingkah setiap orang disini

."Oh hmmm mianhae Lu tapi dia juga telah mencium pipiku katanya sebagai tanda terima kasih setelah membawanya ke UKS tapi ya sudah sih , aku ini namja yang dingin Lu. Mana mungkin aku bisa jatuh hati padanya secepat itu hahaha kau tenang saja aku juga tidak merasakan apa apa daripada ciuman itu " Sehun cuba mengungkapkannya hal yang sebenar dalam nada yang polos

.Luhan kembali membulatkan matanya . Kyungsoo yang bermata bulat itu semakin membulatkan matanya O.O manakala Kai sudah menepuk jidatnya sendiri. 'MATI KAU SEHUN' batin Kai.

"YAK OH SEHUN APA KAU BILANG?! MENCIUM PIPI ? DIMANA YEOJA JALANG ITU HUH BERANI NYA DIA BERBUAT BEGITU KEPADAMU ! DAN APA ? KAU TIDAK MERASAKAN APA APA ? MUSTAHIL SEHUN , KAU ITU NAMJA DIA PULA YEOJA . SEHUN KAU TAHU KAN KAU BISA MELAKUKAN APA SAJA DENGANKU MALAH KENAPA KAU MEMILIHNYA ? AKU INI JAUH LEBIH CANTIK DAN MENGGODA DARINYA " Teriak Luhan . Mujur saja tidak ada orang didalam kelas itu melainkan mereka berempat . Sejujurnya Luhan amat malu kerana secara tidak sengaja mengatakan dua ayat terakhirnya tapi yah , sudah terlanjur

.Sehun , Kai dan Kyungsoo terdiam . Sejenak kemudian , mereka tertawa . Sehun segera berkata " Lu , kau mendengar kata kataku dengan benar atau tidak sih ? Aku tidak memilih untuk diciumi sih . Kau ini benar benar cemburu sekali . Dan apa apaan dua ayat terakhir itu ?" Sehun dan Kai sudah ber smirk ria .

"Dasar mesum ! Sudahlah , pokoknya aku sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun itu sudah jatuh cinta pada persona mu . " Ujar Luhan sambil berpura pura untuk tidur. Dia sudah kemerahan muka berlama lama dengan Sehun dan Kai si Ahjussi mesum

."Saranghae , Luhan ah" bisik Sehun ditelinga nya. Luhan hanya tersenyum disebaliknya.


End file.
